


Paper Planes

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy x boy, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut, bertolt x connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Connie has a crush on the star athlete of his school. When Connie finds himself as Bertolt's math tutor, he never expect their study session to go like this. Bertolt x Connie smut oneshot. This is my first boy x boy smut fanfic. Hope you enjoy!





	Paper Planes

Connie kept fidgeting nervously. Why was here, why did he listen to Sasha? For all he knew, Bertolt probably didn't even know who he was. Bertolt was Rose High's star football player. Connie was nobody, just some nerdy kid who liked to draw on his friends notebooks. However, when Sasha overheard that Bertolt needed a math tutor, she jumped at the chance to volunteer him, knowing full well the feelings he had toward the kid.

He was told that Bertolt would meet him at the mall, and Connie arrived almost an hour early which of course lead to the nervousness and fidgeting.

"Hey, Connie!" He heard someone yell from across the food court where he was waiting. He looked up and saw Bertolt, waving his arms to him, ignoring all the weird looks he was getting from people. Connie was sure his face had gone completely red. He got up and began walking toward him, meeting Bertolt halfway.

"Hey, Bertolt." Connie shifted his back and looked up at the tall boy. Bertolt smiled at him, giving Connie a warm feeling all over.

"So, is it cool if we headed over to my place to do this tutoring thing? I like quiet when I'm attempting to be smart." Connie began to get nervous again. He had never thought that he'd ever get to see Bertolt's place. The parties that were thrown by him and his friends weren't set with the likes of Connie and his friends being invited.

"Sure that's no problem." Connie answered as he began following Bertolt toward the closest exit. They got into Bertolt's semi new black Mustang and headed out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for doing this, by the way. I'm sure there are plenty of other things you could be doing on a Saturday." The only thing he would be doing was hanging with Sasha, fighting over what movie to watch.

"It's no problem. I bet your not too fond of having to study on a Saturday." Connie couldn't help but smile at Bertolt's laugh.

"Not really, I really need help in this and all my friends are just as dumb as I am."

"I don't think your dumb." Connie blurted out. He quickly turned and looked out the window. "I mean, uh, I'm just saying, that math can be hard for a lot of people, I'm sure." Connie couldn't control the blush that erupted in his cheeks.

"Yea," was all Bertolt said. He glanced over at Connie and gave him a small grin that Connie would've caught had he not been so absorbed in the passing street signs.

When they finally arrived at Bertolt's house, Connie was surprised at how modest the place was. It was one story and had an unusual display of lawn decorations. He followed Bertolt up the porch steps and into the house.

"You can go ahead into my room. It's the last door on the right at the end of the hallway. I just have to let my dog out." Connie swallowed nervously again as he headed toward Bertolt's room. He opened the door and it was not what he expected. There was so many sketches all over the walls. Mostly of Bertolt's friends and some scenery. Connie was surprised. Bertolt didn't seem the type that drew. He set his bag down on the bed and started looking at a certain sketch. It was of the head cheerleader, Annie Leonhart. "Hey, sorry about that. I got us some drinks also." He handed Connie a soda and looked over at the sketch Connie was looking at. "Admiring my art?" He said with a grin. Connie couldn't help but blush.

"Yea, I didn't know you liked to draw." Connie walked over to the bed and sat down. Bertolt sat next to him, a little too close, and sighed.

"Eh, it's not something I can talk to any of my friends about. I just like to draw them because they look so mean. Like Annie, for instance." He pointed to the picture that Connie was looking at. "She has what I call resting bitch face, despite being one of the nicest people I know." He took a swig of his soda and looked at Connie. Connie looked down at his soda, trying to shield the blush in his cheeks from Bertolt. "What about you?" He asked. "What do you like to draw?" Connie was surprised. How did he know about that?

"You know I draw?" This time Bertolt blushed.

"I, uh, saw the drawing you entered in the school festival. The one of your friend, Sasha." Connie was shocked. The school festivals were only for academics and artistic awards. Why would an athlete like Bertolt be at the school festival? "I heard you were entered and I wanted to see if you won." Connie had won. He got a first place ribbon for it.

"Why?" Connie asked, looking up at the taller boy. Bertolt looked down at Connie.

"Well, I think its because, you'd always seemed interesting to me and I just couldn't work up the nerve to talk to you." Connie was especially surprised. Was his crush crushing on him? The idea seemed way too outlandish to be true.

"But, why? I mean, I'm nobody." Bertolt got close to Connie's face. Connie's breath got caught in his throat, with Bertolt just inches away from him.

"Don't say that. I don't think you're nobody." At that moment, Connie couldn't help himself. He closed the distance between his and Bertolt's lips. Bertolt's eyes grew wide and Connie quickly backed away.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" He turned and started grabbing his bag. "I'm just going to," He was stopped by a grip on his wrist. He turned back around and saw Bertolt looking at him again. This time Bertolt placed his lips on Connie's.

Connie couldn't help but kiss him back. He let his hands rest on Bertolt's hips before moving them to his back. Bertolt held Connie's face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. Connie couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing his long time crush and his crush was kissing him back. Bertolt broke the kiss and looked into Connie's eyes.

"That was nicer than I expected." He sighed as he kissed Connie again. Something came over him and Connie pushed Bertolt back on the bed. His hands began to wander all over Bertolt's body, coming to rest on his hard abs underneath the thin shirt. Bertolt moaned softly into Connie's mouth and quickly began to remove Connie's shirt.

Connie felt he should've been nervous about this but he had never wanted anything so bad in his life. He began to work on Bertolt's jeans, slowly undoing his belt and then pulling down his zipper. Bertolt began doing the same, quickly freeing Connie's hardening cock from his boxers.

Before Connie could act, Bertolt took him in his hand. Connie began shuddering at the contact and his fingers were shaking as he began to do the same. Bertolt leaned his head back and released a soft moan. Connie then slid down Bertolt's body and was soon eye to eye with the taller boys large cock. Connie had never done anything sexual before, but he had seen enough to know how to at least do it.

He took Bertolt into his mouth and almost gagged as Bertolt bucked his hips.

"Oh, shit. C-Connie." Bertolt moaned as Connie continued to bob his head up and the down his long shaft. Connie started to pump his own throbbing cock, the sound of Bertolt moaning his name made him crazy. Bertolt had enough. He pulled Connie back up and kissed him, excited by the feeling of Connie's hard dick against his stomach. "I want you," Bertolt moaned. "I want you so bad." Connie nodded, the look of absolute need in his eyes. Bertolt laid him on the bed, the books thrown to the floor. He pulled Connie's pants the rest of the way off, roughly massaging his ass cheeks in the process. Connie was shaking with pleasure and nerves. Bertolt grabbed a bottle of lube from behind him and squirted a little on his pointer finger. He slowly began to run his finger against Connie's tight hole, before slowly inserting it little by little. Connie gritted his teeth, his fist clenching the sheets of Bertolt's bed. Once Bertolt had the whole pointer finger in, he removed it and this time added two fingers. He started scissoring them, getting Connie's tight hole nice and relaxed.

Connie couldn't contain his moans. Bertolt removed his fingers and squeezed more lube onto his throbbing cock.

"Are you ready?" Connie nodded eagerly. Despite being scared and nervous, he was ready. "Just let me know if it's too much, alright?" Before Connie could answer, he felt the tip of Bertolt's dick enter him. Connie let out a cry and Bertolt pulled back, but Connie threw his ass back toward Bertolt.

"Don't, please." He begged. "I want it, I don't care if it hurts. I want you, Bertolt." Bertolt leaned down and kissed Connie. He rose back up and then suddenly pounded into Connie. Connie cried out again but kept his ass up at Bertolt so he wouldn't try to back out of him. Bertolt kept a smooth pace, not going to fast. Connie was wanting more. He kept pushing against Bertolt, begging him to go harder.

Bertolt was conflicted. He didn't want to hurt this beautiful boy underneath him but his lust was beginning to overpower him and he grabbed Connie's hips, keeping him in place while he started banging into Connie's tight ass. Connie moaned out in pleasure, the pain completely gone. He arched his back as Bertolt reached around and began to stroke Connie's dripping cock. Connie was completely overcome with pleasure.

"Connie," Bertolt moaned as he slowly pulled out of Connie. Connie turned to Bertolt, a hurt look in his eyes. "I want," He began to blush and he looked down. "I want to feel you in me." Connie blushed. He had never considered himself a top before and here was Bertolt, the manliest and sexiest boy he ever knew, asking to be filled by him.

"Okay," Connie answered. Bertolt laid on his back, spreading his legs to Connie. Connie swallowed and reached for the bottle of lube from where Bertolt had put it. He was about to squeeze some on his fingers when Bertolt stopped him.

"You don't need to prep me." He grinned at Connie, looking so sexy that Connie couldn't help but kiss him. Connie then squeezed the lube on his dick and lifted Bertolt's legs so he could better reach Bertolt's waiting hole. Bertolt began to shudder underneath Connie as his tip rubbed against him. Connie then shoved his dick into Bertolt. Bertolt moaned loudly and Connie started going faster. Bertolt raised his hips off the bed, rubbing his throbbing cock with one hand and keeping Connie deep in him with the other. Connie replaced Bertolt's hand with his and starting pumping his cock, his fist clenched tight.

"Oh, fuck Bertolt," Connie moaned. Bertolt's hands where now clenching the bedsheets and he was loudly calling out Connie's name.

"Oh, God. Connie, yes. Fuck me harder please." Connie happily obliged and pushed Bertolt's legs farther apart and held onto them as he pounded harder and faster into Bertolt's ass. Bertolt now had his hand on his cock, pumping it furiously. Connie moaned loudly, enjoying the tightness of Bertolt's ass around his dick.

"Be-Bertolt, I'm about to c-come." Connie moaned through clenched teeth.

"M-me too. P-please don't stop. Don't stop C-Connie. Oh, fuck Connie." Bertolt continued pounding his cock until he blew his load all over his and Connie's chest. Connie came right after, deep in Bertolt's ass. Connie collapsed onto Bertolt, the both of them breathing heavily, covered in sweat and come. Bertolt wrapped his arms around Connie and kissed his head.

"Thank you, Bertolt." Connie sighed as he looked up at him. Bertolt gave him a confused look.

"For what?" He asked.

"This, for making me so happy. I don't expect you to be like my boyfriend or anything but,"

"And why the hell not?" Bertolt asked him, pretending to seem angry. "You think I do this for just anyone? You think I go to things like school festivals for just anyone?" Connie couldn't help the blush but he didn't try hiding it. "So, is that alright?"

"What?" Connie asked, resting his head back on Bertolt's chest.

"If I make you my boyfriend?" Connie grinned like an idiot against Bertolt's chest before looking back up at him and nodding. Bertolt leaned back down and kissed him.

"Now, you have to let me sketch you. Right here, right now!" Bertolt exclaimed as he jumped up. Connie grinned at him and laid on his back, looking up at the paper airplanes that were hanging from the ceililng.

"Okay, but I get to sketch you as well." Connie said. Bertolt looked over at his delightfully cute and teeny boyfriend.

"As you wish." He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a smut oneshot I wrote for a friend on Tumblr. Hope yall enjoy!


End file.
